


Take These Broken Wings

by PrisLit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Cosplay, Dominant Matt, F/M, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Sex in the back of a comic book store, Smart Is The New Sexy, Smut, fuck yes this is a self-insert and I have no regrets, one shot with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisLit/pseuds/PrisLit
Summary: Casey, the owner of the local comic book store, has known Matt for ages. As friends, they had gamed together, gone to cons together, even won cosplay awards together.  When the two end up together in the back room of the shop one afternoon, friendship gives way to lust. Casey soon discovers the boy she thought she knew is now a man who likes to take control. She also discovers she is more than willing to let him.





	Take These Broken Wings

The little bell on the door jingled and Casey looked up from the rack she was restocking. She smiled. She didn’t realize it had gotten so late in the afternoon, but if he was here, that meant it was 4:30 on the dot.

“How’s it goin’, Matty?” she called as she slipped the last of the books into their slots. He walked over and leaned up against the shelf next to her, hands jammed into his front jeans pockets.

“S’ok.” He replied. “How’s it going with you?” His voice inevitably surprised her every time he spoke. Looking at Matt, you’d expect him to have that ubiquitous squeaky or nasally voice that accompanied most guys that resembled him. The deep voice that resonated from within him was anything but.

“I’m good.” Casey smiled over at him. “Inventory is done so we’re going to start packing for the con soon. Can’t believe it’s only a week away. Your cosplay ready?”

“Yep.” He replied simply. “Oh, and I’ll be in at eight on Sunday morning to help you guys load the truck.” He paused long enough to adjust his wire-rimmed glasses. “You decide on a cosplay yet?” he inquired, and Casey shrugged in response.

“I was going to wear my dark fairy again, but the LEDs on my wings got jacked up somehow after I packed it for storage last year. I guess I’ll dig out my storm trooper armor.”

“Aren’t you a little short for a st…” Matt began, but Casey whirled around and stuck a finger in his face.

“DON’T say it, Matthew.” She warned, but there was a grin on her face. “Don’t you dare.” Matt chuckled under his breath and made a grab for her finger, but she was too fast for him. Casey grabbed the nearly-empty box of comic books she had been stocking from, but he immediately took it out of her hands. She rolled her eyes and walked past him, and he followed her back to the front of the store.

“Shame about your fairy wings.” He said as he sat the box down on the glass of the front counter. He ran one large hand back through his thick blonde curls as he picked up one of the dozens of stray action figures that guarded the front register. “I really like that costume. I can take a look at the LEDs on the wings if you want.”

Casey smirked. She was sure he did like her dark fairy costume. The corset top showed off some of her best assets, and the tiny skirt, short in the front and then bustled with a long crinoline trail in the back, made her short legs look somewhat longer (especially with the knee high lace-up boots she wore with it.)

“You’re sweet, Matty, but I can’t ask you to do that. You’re helping us load the truck for the con on Sunday. You do too much for me already.”

“It’s the least I can do for you putting up with me hanging around here all the time.” He said, and when he smiled, his brown eyes smiled too. “I like it here. I like being with you.” He looked at her over the top rim of his glasses, his dark eyes gauging her reaction to what he’d said.

“The feeling is mutual.” Casey replied, and she was surprised to feel a bit of heat rise in her cheeks. “I’d probably die of boredom if you didn’t keep me company.” she added, trying to diffuse the awkwardness of her reply.  She put her elbows onto the counter and rested her chin on her hands. “So, did you see my tweet about the new Punisher comic?”

Matt leaned over Casey to place the action figure back in its place by the register, making sure to move in an exaggerated fashion so that his upper body connected with hers in the process. She smirked. Their flirting had always been a thing, but this was a bit more than usual. Matt leaned his forearms on the glass of the counter in front of her.

“Yeah, I retweeted it and posted it to the Marvel comic subreddit I’m in.” Matt said, and began to tell her about an AMA he had read that the writer and artist of the comic had done the week before. Casey tried to listen but was having trouble concentrating as she watched Matt.  He could never seem to be still for as much as a single second. As he spoke, he ran the backs of his large fingers against the faint scruff on his chin. Casey was desperately trying to ignore how sexy that simple movement was to her, but she was failing miserably.

Casey’s eyes scanned down the front of Matt’s body. The close-fitting black shirt he was wearing underneath his ever-present gray hoodie hugged his torso, hinting at his well-defined abs beneath. She had always found Matt attractive, as did a lot of the girls in their large circle of nerdy friends (which Casey would admit, made her more than a bit jealous). He was tall, fit, smart and funny, and his smile could light up a room. Matt was incredibly kind and generous, but if you threatened him or someone he cared about, his temper, which Casey had witnessed before, could flare without warning.

The more she watched him as he talked, the more keenly aware she became of a distinct dampness between her thighs. This was insane! She was too old for this kid by nearly a decade. She glanced up just in time to see Matt run his tongue against his bottom lip, and something inside her clenched so tightly it physically startled her.

“Uh, the Punisher books came in on this morning’s UPS!” she said very suddenly, and a bit too loudly, unaware that she had cut Matt off mid-sentence. He looked up at her, surprised. “Wanna help me unbox them?” she asked sheepishly with a lopsided grin.

“Yeah, sure!” Matt replied. He furrowed his brow as he watched her come from behind the counter and walk past him.  He wondered silently if it were something he had said as he followed her to the back room.

“Hey, remember that time you locked yourself in here and had to call me to come rescue you?” Matt asked.

“How about let’s never speak of that again?” Casey laughed in response. She thought back to that night, and how she had hit Matt’s name on her phone’s contacts when there were at least five other people closer to the shop she could have called. “I hope you haven’t told anyone about that.”

“Of course not.” he replied, and she could tell from the way he said it he was smiling. “It’s our little secret.”

Casey opened the door to the storage room and flipped the switch for the light.  Mountains of boxes and crates were strewn about, the product of her preparations for packing for the sci-fi convention.

“Sorry, it’s a total shit-storm in here.” she said, and began to move boxes out of the way so she could get to the shipment from that morning. She went to step over a pile of Pop figurines, but her foot caught on a power cord she didn’t see, and she lurched forward, headed for the floor.

Matt caught her around her waist right before she toppled. She grabbed his forearms to steady herself and did a double take. He was so strong, the muscles in his arms flexing under her fingers. Matt lifted her back to a standing position as if she were light as a feather (which she knew perfectly well she was not).

“You ok?” he asked, and she nodded, embarrassed. “Hey, look!” he exclaimed then, and reached up and over Casey’s head to the shelf beside them. “Your wings!”

Matt pulled the handmade black and red fairy wings down and immediately began to tinker with them. Casey grinned as she watched him work his magic. Matt was a brilliant engineer, although you would never hear him admit to that. He had graduated top of his engineering class at Georgia Tech, and was now making a ton of money at his job working as a contractor for the government. He would never tell Casey exactly what he did, however. ‘I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.’ he’d always say with a menacing grin, to which she would roll her eyes.

Matt was a genius with his hands, and could build or repair just about anything electronic. He had installed the LEDs on the fairy wings for Casey after she had painstakingly crafted them. He had been so careful that not a single feather had come loose as he placed the tiny lights.

Casey watched him now as he worked, amazed at how graceful his large fingers were, manipulating the tiny wires and bulbs without disturbing her handiwork. After a few moments he pushed the little switch attached to the fairy wings and the LEDs immediately illuminated. Casey gasped.

“You fixed them!” she exclaimed.

“Well yeah, I…” Matt began, but his words were cut short by Casey’s arms flying around his waist to squeeze him tightly. “I told you I would.” he spoke softly into her hair as he slid one arm around her back, his other hand still holding the wings aloft. Casey became keenly aware that she could very happily stay right here for the rest of the night.

“Here, put them on so I can reattach the switch in the right spot.” he suggested. Casey begrudgingly let go of Matt and turned around so he could help her attach the wings to her back. Once they were on, she turned so he could attached the switch in a spot that would be easy for Casey to get to, but difficult to see by other con-goers.

As Matt secured the switch in place, she noticed his eyes cutting back and forth from his work to her face, then back again. She tried to make it seem like she didn’t notice, attempting to put her attention on random things around the room, but it was impossible. With him this close to her, she couldn’t concentrate on anything else.

His eyes, deep pools of brown rimmed in hazel, were looking at her like she’d never seen him look at her before. She knew that look. She had waved it off from countless guys before. Some even younger than him. But with Matt, it was a look she couldn’t (and did not want to)  ignore.

“Done!” he said then, and before Casey had a chance to react, Matt had hit the switch on the wall to cut the lights. The LED bulbs on the wings cast a red glow around the room.

“Thank you, Matt. They’re perfect!” Casey exclaimed, ecstatic that she would get to wear her favorite cosplay for the con. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, Matt came into view, his body much closer to her than she’d realized.

“You’re perfect.” He said softly, and she felt the backs of his fingers trail against her cheek She froze, insecurity squeezing at her chest and cutting the connection between her brain and her mouth.

“I… I’m, uh.” she stuttered. “I’m not perfect, Matt.” She countered, her self doubts surging forward. “I’m just a comic book shop owner from nowhere. I’m nobody.”

“Not to me.” He replied, and before she had a chance to even contemplate an answer, she felt his lips on hers.

If it had of been anyone but Matt -- anyone at all -- her inner feminist would have lashed out at this uninvited intimacy.  But Matt…. 

A flood of memories hit her then -- the first time Matt walked into her newly opened shop, too tall for his 17 years and too skinny for his 6’3” frame; the hours they had spent late at night with their group of friends, laughing and arguing as they battled through their latest D&D campaign in the shop’s gaming room; gently pulling a blanket over Matt as he slept on her sofa after one of their marathon Call of Duty games; soothing his temper after a customer had put his hands on her and Matt had nearly broken the guy’s arms as he dragged him out of the store; how tightly he had hugged her when they had won the best couple cosplay award for their steampunk Han & Leia costumes. Every heated glance he had ever given her, every subtle grin shared between them, every brush of his hand against her bare skin suddenly became astonishingly obvious.

Casey slipped her arms around his neck and their kiss deepened. Matt’s hands found her waist, and Casey felt him move them both backwards, her back connecting with the shelf behind them. She broke their kiss long enough to whisper a warning.

“The wings.” she said, embarrassed that she was already so breathy and flushed. Matt paused long enough to help Casey undo the straps and remove the fragile device. He laid them safely aside, tiny specks of glowing crimson from the still-lit LEDs illuminating his pale skin.

When Matt’s hands returned to Casey’s body, there was no hesitation. He grasped her firmly by the backs of her thighs and hoisted her up and back against the shelf. Shocked, Casey barely had time to part her lips to respond before they were once again covered by his. She moaned against his tongue as it invaded the warmth of her mouth, her hands gripping the front of his shirt, knuckles white, fingers trembling. Whenever she had allowed herself to fantasize about him, this was exactly how she imagined it: sudden, fierce, and heated.

She had, however, expected Matt to be somewhat awkward and unsure, yet in reality he was anything but. His kiss was extraordinary, his touch experienced, and his movements calculated.  Casey felt herself giving over to him completely -- something she swore she would never do with another man.

She wrapped her legs around his hips so that he would no longer have to use his hands to keep her elevated, which allowed him to use them for more important things. He wasted no time, slipping his warm fingers underneath the thin fabric of her t-shirt. His large hands wandered and explored the curves of her body, and Casey tried not to flinch as he caressed the parts of herself she was least fond of.

His lips left hers to kiss a trail to her collarbone. He murmured against the skin that he kissed, his voice a rumble like distant thunder against her throat.

“So beautiful...”

A kiss.

“...wanted you for so long...”

Another kiss.

“...since the first time I saw you.”

With those words, Casey’s brows furrowed, her concentration on his kisses lost. Was this right? Matt was so much younger than her. Too young? She had been his mentor of sorts since they had first met, helping him through his difficult last year of high school. She had sat with his family when he graduated college, after spending countless hours quizzing him on chemistry and history (which he despised) and helping edit his essays and papers. Was she taking advantage of their closeness now? What could possibly come from this? She didn’t want to hurt him. She didn’t want to lose him.

“What’s wrong?” He has sensed the sudden change in her demeanor.

“Matt, I….” Casey didn’t know quite what to say next. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this.”

“Why?” he asked simply, but stopped what he was doing. She sighed as she contemplated her reply. Her eyes had adjusted to the low light and she could see him now, and his look of concern. Her heart ached already.

“We’ve been friends for so long.” she explained, her voice soft, with just a hint of sadness. “Sex can make things complicated. I don’t want to lose your friendship, Matt. That would kill me. Not having you to hang out with would make it miserable around here. But I don’t want you to think I don’t want you. I do! I just… I don’t know what I’m trying to say.” She shook her head. She was making a mess of things. “I’m just afraid of these feelings I guess. Afraid of what they’ll do to us.”

“Don’t be afraid.” He paused to sweep a strand of hair from her forehead. “I feel it too. And I get it. Trust me, I do. We’ve known each other a long time.” He placed a finger beneath her chin to raise her face to look at him.. “But one thing I do know is how I feel about you. And how you feel about me.  I may be young, Case, but I’m not stupid. There’s something here -- between us. And there’s no chance in hell I’m going to ever let what happens ruin our friendship… but I’m not willing to miss out on a chance to have you in my bed, either.”

Casey felt her face flush at his words. She struggled with what to say, but Matt wasn’t done yet.

“I know you’ve been hurt before.” he took a step closer — so close she could feel the warmth of his body. “And I know this is hard for you. But you can let the past go now.” He held out his hand to her, and the sincerity on his face was enough to push her off that line she had been teetering on. “Create something new with me.” He finished softly, but Casey’s decision was already made. She slipped her hand in his and laid her head on his chest. His heart was racing. Had he been afraid she was going to turn him down?

“Come on.” she said softly as she stepped around him, his hand still in hers, and led him to a room just off the storage area.  The employee break room was tiny, barely big enough for the half-sized refrigerator, microwave and small table and chairs that it held. The worn leather sofa against the back wall was far too large for the space, but it was a necessity as far as Casey was concerned. It had been her destination for many an afternoon nap, and it was there that she led Matt now.

“What about the store?” he asked as she gently pushed him towards the sofa. She nodded towards the small flat screen monitor on top of the fridge. It’s real-time images of the storefront cast a whitish-blue hue into the darkened room.

“I can monitor everything from here.” she explained.  “The sensor on the front door will chime if a customer comes in. Trust me, I’ve had many days when it was just me in here. Had to devise a way to grow eyes in the back of my head.”

Satisfied, he reached out and took Casey by the hips, and brought her to him. She climbed on his lap, straddling him. She could already feel the hardness of his cock pressing against her through the fabric of his jeans. She had to admit, it was flattering to be affecting him that way. She just hoped she wouldn’t be a disappointment to him.

“Sooo… what do you want to do?” she asked, grinding her pelvis against his bulge with a naughty grin.

“I… uh…” he stammered with a little chuckle. “...you sure you want my honest answer to that?”

“Oh, definitely.” she replied with raised eyebrows. “And be specific.” She trailed her fingers down his chest as she spoke.. “Like… tell me everything you want to do to me.” She hoped if she could get him talking about it more candidly, she could find out how to please him.

There was a long pause -- so long, in fact that Casey wondered if she had gone too far somehow.  But then she felt Matt’s hands tighten on her hips, and when he spoke, she was taken aback. His voice was different somehow, deeper than usual, and… powerful.

“I want to watch you strip naked in front of me.” he began, and the way he said it sent a shiver up Casey’s spine. “Then, I want you to lay your ass down right here.” he patted the sofa cushion next to him to clarify. “I want to bury my face between your legs and worship your pussy with my mouth until you come so hard you can’t even catch your breath long enough to scream my name.”

Casey sat motionless, eyes locked with his, her lips in the shape of a little ‘o’. Where… where in the world had  _ that _ come from? His grip tightened further still. He wasn’t done.

“I’ll make sure you’re dripping wet before I flip you over and take you from behind. And when I make you come for the second time, I will expect to hear my name.”

Casey stared at Matt, dumbstruck. She was transfixed, mind blank. All that there was right then were his eyes, his voice, those words. She couldn’t comprehend this unexpected dominant streak in him. And even more unexpectedly, she couldn’t comprehend how much it was turning her on.

“Is that ok with you?” he asked, looking at her from over the tops of his glasses.  She nodded, maybe a little more quickly than she meant to.

“So then, what should you be doing right now?” He asked in that same low, methodical voice. Casey tried to clear her head so she could think. What was it he had wanted her to do first? Oh, right. Naked. She scrambled from his lap and began to pull her clothes off.

“No.” He said, and his command stopped her in her tracks. She glanced at him from beneath the hem of her t-shirt for further direction. “Slowly.” he offered as he leaned forward, forearms on his thighs, to watch her.

Casey slowed her movements, her eyes never leaving his. Once her t-shirt hit the floor, she began to remove her bra. She turned away from him briefly, teasing him (was that a good idea, she wondered?), but when she had undone the clasps, she sauntered over to him, dropping her bra so that her tits bounced free just inches from his face. She expected that to shatter his resolve a bit, but she received nothing but a smile in return, and those big, dark eyes staring deeply into hers.

Her own resolve now shaken, Casey again turned her back to him, this time to slowly slide her jeans over and down her hips. When they were off and in the pile on the floor with the rest of her clothes, she turned to face him. Before she could begin to remove her panties, she felt Matt’s hand between her knees. Large and warm, it traveled upwards. She instinctively spread her legs for him.

“Mmmm, good girl.” he said softly, and she felt a shiver run across her skin. What was wrong with her? How many guys had she reprimanded for calling her ‘girl’? But when Matt said it, it was different. It wasn’t condescending, it was sincere, and sweet somehow. And god damn, it was sexy.

Casey wanted to please him. More than that, she wanted to give him the control that he was already obviously seeking. After years of running her own business, dealing with customers and convention committees and orders and inventories, she so badly needed to be free of all that responsibility, even if only for a moment with him. She wanted to let go.

When his fingers brushed over the thin fabric covering her pussy, Casey fought back a moan, and reached forward to steady herself with her hands on his broad shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed the soft flesh of her belly as his long fingers slipped beneath the elastic of her panties.

“You’re soaking wet. Couldn’t wait, huh?” he teased as his thumb slid between her folds and over her clit. There was no suppressing her moan this time as every nerve in her body reacted to his touch.

“Do you remember what I asked you to do now?” he asked softly, his thumb still slowly circling her clit. She nodded, although it was a lie. She could barely process his words as she slowly drowned in the endorphins his simple movements were flooding her brain with. He chuckled under his breath, a sound that only added to her current state. He rose from the sofa and took Casey around the waist, turning her and then gently laying her on the sofa where he wanted her.

As he stood over her, he unzipped and removed his hoodie and threw it over a nearby chair. Casey sighed at the sight of him, clad in a fitted black tank, his naked arms a sight to behold. But he stopped there, choosing (much to Casey’s disappointment) not to remove more of his clothes.

He leaned over Casey then, and she snaked her arms over his shoulders, her fingers toying with the curls that brushed the nape of his neck. He paused long enough to remove his glasses and place them on the table beside the sofa, and then leaned in to kiss her. In decades of kisses, Casey could not remember ever being kissed so thoroughly.

Trapped beneath his massive body, his mouth devoured hers, hungry, but not desperate. His breath was steady, in stark contrast to her wavering attempts. His left hand supported his weight above her, and his right hand gently held her face in place, his fingers on her cheek and his thumb across her chin. She felt his tongue slide between her lips, and at the same time, his thumb slowly moved downward so that it rested just at the top of her throat. He did not squeeze, but just the sensation of it being there was enough to make her whimper -- not in fear, but in almost giddy anticipation.

Keeping his hand in place, he broke their kiss to trail his lips across her jawline. When he spoke, his mouth was right against her ear.

“I’m going to take off your panties.” he said, and Casey closed her eyes, his voice thrumming against her skin. “And then I’m going to eat your pussy. Rule number one: Good girls lie still and keep their hands to themselves while they’re getting their pussies licked.  Will you be a good girl for me?”

“Yes!” Casey gasped, almost before he had uttered the last word of his question. “Yes, please… I’ll be good.”

“Hmmmm, was that a ‘please’ I heard?” he kissed at her neck, his teeth grazing her skin lightly. “I think someone’s enjoying herself.” he chided, and Casey mewled like a hungry kitten. It was then that she did feel his thumb squeeze against her throat, ever so slightly. Casey felt the pressure already building in her center. Was it possible she could come just from this? She did not trust her body not to betray her in that moment.

Matt raised himself then, and slid her panties off and tossed them aside.  Casey watched as he took her legs behind the knees and spread them apart. As much as she thought she was ready for what was about to come next, the reality was quite the opposite.  Matt positioned himself between her legs and grabbed her by the hips, forcing her onto his mouth. He latched onto her clit with such intensity that she cried out, slamming one hand against the sofa to brace herself, the other flying to Matt’s head to grab a handful of thick curls. He snatched her hand from his hair by the wrist and broke his hold on her clit, raising his head to stare at her. Breathless, Casey looked at him, wide eyed and confused.

“What do good girls do?” he asked, and gave her wrist a little squeeze to give her a hint.

“They… they keep their hands to themselves.” she recounted almost sheepishly. She hadn’t meant to disobey, his mouth has just felt so damn good, and well, she wasn’t used to having rules.

“Let’s try this.” he offered, and loosened his grip. But before letting go completely, he brought her wrist to his lips and gently kissed the reddening flesh where his fingers had held her tight. “Put your arms above your head.” He waited for her to comply before continuing. “Now lace your fingers together.” Casey did as she was instructed. “I want you to keep them there, and do not move them until I tell you to. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir.” Casey’s lips slammed shut as soon as the words exited her mouth. She had no explanation as to why she had just said that, but when she looked at Matt, he was grinning up at her, his dark eyes twinkling.

“Very good girl.” he said so deeply it was nearly a growl, and before Casey could even react, his mouth was on her pussy again. It was everything she could do to keep her hands where they were. She also soon broke the ‘lie still’ rule and writhed beneath him, arching her back as his velvet tongue and perfect, plump lips worked at her swollen clit.

Two of his fingers entered her and she gasped loudly., Matt’s hands were large — huge, actually, and those long fingers thrusting and scissoring inside of her soon had her worked into a near frenzy.

“Rule number two.” she heard him say from between her thighs, “Good girls don’t come until they’re given permission to do so. Understand?”

‘Oh he has GOT to be kidding me!’ Casey thought to herself. There was no way in hell she wasn’t going to break that one. Actually, just hearing Matt’s voice as he gave her more rules was pushing her towards breaking that rule right that second.

“And that’s a very important one, is that clear?” he added. “Breaking that one will have consequences you might not like.”

Casey furrowed her eyebrows. Well that certainly sounded ominous. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Matt would never hurt her. She also wasn’t stupid or naive. BDSM and power-exchange dynamics were common within the groups of RPGers and cosplayers that she and Matt hung around with. She understood perfectly what was happening here, and although she had never considered getting into a Dominant/submissive relationship before now, this was completely consensual and she did trust Matt completely. She was not sure, however, that she was ready to see him angry just yet, (even though she was beyond curious as to what his punishments for bad girls might be!)

“Answer me, sweetheart.” he commanded, but his voice was calm, “Is that rule clear?”

“Yes, Sir.” Casey replied. Satisfied, Matt once again returned to her clit, already so sensitive from his attention that her legs shook involuntarily as he swirled his tongue around. He was good at that. So incredibly fucking good. Casey could feel her orgasm beginning to simmer to the surface already. He pumped his fingers deep inside of her, and then angled them up just a bit so that his fingertips massaging her g-spot. Yep, that was it. That was all she needed. The pressure in her core escalated from a simmer to a boil.

“Oh god, Matt, I’m going to come!” She cried out, but the second she said it, everything Matt had been doing stopped. Casey let out a little cry of frustration.

“That, little one,” he said, raising himself from between her legs to loom above her, “is not your decision to make. I thought you were clear on that.”

“What I meant to say was… I was ready to come. You know… when  _ you _ were ready for me to.” Casey tried to backpedal. Matt rose from the sofa, a smirk on his face as he listened. He pulled the tank over his head, wiped his mouth and chin with it, then tossed it on top of his hoodie. “I was going to wait for you to tell me it was ok, because....” Casey paused to watch as he popped the button on his jeans and unzipped them, pulling them off his long legs. Holy fuck. The huge bulge in his grey boxer briefs was perfectly outlined, even in the low light. Before dropping his jeans to the floor, he took out his wallet, sliding a single condom from inside. She tried not to wonder too hard about why he felt the need to carry that around with him. Her jealous pang dissipated as he slid his boxers down and approached her on the sofa.  Staring at his cock, rock hard and erect, Casey was very glad he had kept his word and gotten her so wet. Would she even be able to take all of that, she wondered?

“Because?” he prompted her to continue her interrupted train of thought as he took her by the upper arms and lifted her up. As promised, he turned her around and positioned himself behind her. She could feel his cock against her lower back and she sighed as he began to trail warm kisses up the side of her neck.

“Because I’m your good girl.” She finally finished, her voice breathy with need.

“The good part is debatable,” he responded as he spread her legs apart with his own. She heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper as he continued. “But you are most definitely mine.”

He bent her forward so that she was leaning against the arm of the sofa. She involuntarily tensed a bit when she felt him nudge her opening with the head of his cock, so he waited until he felt her relax completely before he pushed into her. Casey stifled a cry as she felt herself stretch to accommodate him. It was more than she had ever had inside of her before, and she teetered on a precipice of pleasure and pain. Her head swam from it, toes curling, eyelids fluttering. She felt his hands then, huge, warm, and comforting as they ran down the length of her back. He was waiting for her body to adjust to his girth before he continued.

He slid his hands down to her hips and gripped tightly and in response, Casey pushed her ass back against him. He did not miss this cue and slid out of her slightly before entering her again, this time much deeper. Casey gripped the arm of the sofa, her breaths alternating between gasps and moans as he slowly fucked her. He was holding back, and she knew he did not want to hurt her. However, she also knew that she wanted more -- much more. She wondered how she could tell him that without falling away from the good girl persona he seemed to like so much.

With a little grin, she tightened her walls around him and at the same time, let out the sexiest little moan she could muster.  When she heard him groan, she gave silent praise to the early morning talk show that had taught her about the miracles of Kegel exercises. His fingers dug into the ample flesh of her hips as he fucked her deeper, but not faster, so she began to rock herself back and forth against his cock in quick little movements.

She felt his body lean over her then, one huge arm suddenly around her chest. He gripped her face in his hand as he had before, but this time he lifted her slightly so that her back was flush against his front. His cock was still deeply inside of her, and his mouth was against her ear. His breath was hot against her skin and his voice so low it was almost… dangerous.

“Impatient, little one?” he asked, and she would have shaken her head ‘no’ had his hand not been holding it still. “I will fuck you at whatever pace makes me happy, is that understood?” Casey whimpered out a little ‘yes, sir’ before he continued. “And you will come when I am ready for you to.” His hand slipped downward until it rested completely against her fragile throat. Her walls tightened around him again, but this time, involuntarily. She heard Matt chuff against her neck when he felt her reaction. Oh, he knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing to her. “But trust me, you will come, and when you do, I hope you remember what I expect from you.” He squeezed her throat slightly for emphasis then lowered her back down to the arm of the sofa.

He continued at his agonizingly slow pace, but Casey no longer minded, and she laid still, reveling in the sensations. His voice, his words, the way his hand had felt around her throat had done something to her.  Her head was light and swimmy, eyelids drooping as though she were drunk. Honestly, that’s kind of what it felt like – intoxicated by him. She was drunk with his power.

He snapped his hips forward then, colliding with her cervix, and Casey yelped. One of her hands flew backwards, desperately searching for some part of him – any part of him that she could grasp. He grabbed that hand, and then the other out from under her, and placed them both behind her back, holding them tightly by the wrists. Her forehead was leaning against the sofa with no support from her arms, which Matt was now using for leverage as he fucked her. And his pace, she realized, was quickening.

“Just remember, sweetheart.” He told her. His breath had also quickened. “You asked for this.” He pressed her hands tightly against the dip in her lower back. “Put that ass up higher.” he instructed, and Casey scooted her knees up to comply. “Now arch your back for me, baby.” She did as she was told, and waited for her reward.

“That’s my good girl.” …and there it was.

His thrusts intensified, and in this position, ass high in the air, her upper body flat against the sofa, she could feel every single bit of Matt’s gorgeous cock as he fucked into her. His intense, long strokes, paired with the feeling of his hand binding her wrists was nearly too much. That lightheaded feeling returned, and she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. But this time, she knew exactly the right thing to do.

“Please, Sir.” Casey asked. “May I come?”

“You want to come for me, little one?” he repeated in question, and she sweetly hummed her response back to him. He released his grip on her right hand, and snaked his arm around her, long fingers seeking out her clit. She moaned loudly when he found it. He sucked on the flesh of her shoulder, right where it connected with the base of her neck. She giggled – she was ticklish there (probably shouldn’t have given that secret away just yet). Her delight dissolved to a shriek when his teeth sunk in, just hard enough to bruise, but he gave her no time to protest. “Then come for me, baby.”

Casey never in a million years thought she would be able to do that on command.  However, the second he told her to, she arrived, the orgasm pulling at her from every direction at once. He held her aloft; else, she would have collapsed beneath him. Her breath caught in her throat as her pussy fluttered around his cock. She was, however, able to get one single word out before she fell apart beneath him.

“Matt!” she called, surprised by the intensity of her own voice. “Oh god, Matt, you feel so good.”  It was then that she felt his hips stutter against her, his own orgasm forcing a series of gasps and grunts from his lips.

When the spasms had abated and only the ebbing waves of the orgasm remained, Matt slipped out of her and gently turned her over to lie beneath him. She looked up at him with sleepy blue eyes.

“Thank you, Sir.” she whispered. He kissed her hair softly, then her forehead, then her lips.

“Did you enjoy that?” he asked, a knowing smile painted across his face.

“Oh, fuck yes!” she replied, and he chuckled, putting his finger beneath her chin to raise her face to his.

“Language, little lady.” he said, but the tone of voice he used was more of a suggestion than a warning. He was right, though, and she knew it. She had a vocabulary kin to that of a drunken sailor. She’d have to work on that.

He placed one more sweet kiss on her lips before getting up to walk to the employee bathroom.  Casey curled up on her side, grabbed the afghan she kept on the back of the sofa for naps and pulled it around her, more content than she’d been in… well, forever.  When Matt came back into the break room, Casey was just about to suggest they order Chinese takeout when the front door chime sounded. Almost comically, both of their heads snapped to the monitor, then to each other, then back to the monitor.

Casey began to rise from the sofa, but Matt was already to his clothes. He pulled on his jeans, sans boxers, and threw on his hoodie, zipping it up all the way.

“You stay and relax, little one.” he said to her. “It’s just Dillan. Is his pre-order under the counter?” She nodded in response as Matt headed through the storage room to the door that lead to the shop. “I’ll take care of it.  Be back in a few. Maybe we can order take out?”

“Thank you, Sir.” she said sleepily as the door closed behind him.


End file.
